


The Finding Of A Mate

by EmoBean



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Kitten Frank, Kittens, M/M, Previous Gerard Way/Lindsey Ballato, Smut, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoBean/pseuds/EmoBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a lonesome widower, burying his sorrow in his work- being an art teacher.</p><p>His life was slowly going down the drain, he felt alone and depressed in a world encased with sorrow. One afternoon, he runs into what he thinks is a student, stealing school supplies, but it turns out the boy is something else entirely.</p><p>Frank is an orphan werecat. With no money to provide an education for himself and barely enough food to live, he turns to begging, using his adorable cat form to lure individuals into feeding him. One of these victims turns out to be an art teacher, Gerard Way.</p><p>Follow the two on a journey of sorrow, kinship, sexual tension, mating, and so much shameful smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Lock Cats In Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone! this is inspired by Bellachanmustdie, an author that has made a kitten fic that to die for, and another author called Digdeepenough, part of my favourite books fanfics hou$ewives.com and Ex-Husbands. both have inspired me to give it a shot. hope you like it, comment if you want more.

"Okay everyone, make sure those sheets are done by Monday," Gerard was sick of his work. Bratty teenagers, general apathy and hormones metaphorically choked him, and not in a good way.

He had yet to find a student that cared. At least he got paid for teaching- there weren't many other schools around these parts, this one had put them out of business.  
His students wandered out of the door, some very urgent to squeeze through the small archway. The door smacked shut, silencing the room eerily.

There were many paint pots and brushes left out on the desks, eyes rolling as he packed them up, carefully washing the brushes. He sighed as his eyes took in the messy workspace, walking to the back room to locate a sponge.

He let out a noise of triumph as he located one, moving towards the door.

"Meow!"

Gerard's attention was solely focused on the noise. Was is a cat he just heard?

"Hello? No one's supposed to be in here, teachers only!" He almost giggled as he heard a curse, noises and scrabbling could be heard from where he stood.  
A figure emerged from behind a shelf. "Now tell me, why were you-"

An audible gasp came from his own mouth, cheeks flushing at the obvious noise. Stood before him was a short boy. Pale skin, sinful mouth and cute body paired together in a dangerous whirlwind.

"W-why were you in here?" Gerard cursed himself mentally as he stuttered, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of this stranger. He hadn't even spoken a word yet and he was entranced by the disheveled boy. "Are you one of my students?"

The mystery student didn't talk, just shook his head and moved around Gerard.

Before he could stop the mute person, he placed his hand on the door knob, jiggling it desperately.

"The door's locked," the boy's eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry- here," Gerard moved closer to him, noticing as the beautiful creature flinched away. Gerard put the key in, twisting the lock and propping the door open.

He watched the boy leave abruptly, wanting to chase after him, deciding against it.

He'd see him again.

***

Frank's cheeks were on fire.

The attractive teacher had left him flustered, caught in the act of stealing art supplies and textbooks. The man had luckily not noticed the square shape under his hoodie. The man was familiar to him; he had seen him multiple times as he wandered around in cat form, the teacher stopping to pet him or give him scraps of food.  
Frank was an orphan werecat. Plain and simple. No parents, no siblings and no belongings.

He knew he had to steal. It was a part of his lifestyle- there was no other way he could survive. The streets were packed with dangerous people, police and thugs alike.  
The number of times he had almost been drugged or raped was uncountable.

He wasn't living, he didn't have a life. He was a ghost, drifting through crowds and staying unseen, even in the most populated places. 

A boyfriend is what he needed. Or a husband, and Frank was desperate to get hitched soon.

That teacher was just so... hot. He seemed to be so caring, so gentle. That was what Frank needed in his life.

Who was he kidding? That man looked like he was twenty-five, Frank was only seventeen. Not only was it never going to happen, it would've been illegal, and he can't share his secret. He should've known better.

Traversing the familiar streets, he found the empty dumpster, clean and industrial. He would invest in a lock one day, he thought as he climbed over the lid, closing it behind him. The only comforts were a thin sliver of light peering through the crack in his ramshackle home, and a ratty, torn blanket spread out on the metal floor.

A stray tear leaked out of his eye, travelling down his face as he sobbed in the dark, tail curled into his side. He was so alone, desperate for help and affection. A total damsel in distress, needing a knight in shining armor to swoop down from up above and save him.

He took off his beanie, running his fingers through his dark hair, purring in the dark as the pads of them ran across his sensitive ears.

Werecat, what a strange title, for such a strange boy.

***

Gerard settled in his empty suburban home, sad eyes meeting with the empty bed in his room that was once occupied by his brother.

He was gone, there was no getting him back, killed in an unfortunate plane crash. All that warmed Gerard's heart now was a stray cat that wandered around the streets. Often the creature would scratch at his door, Gerard knowing the routine as he grabbed the tinned cat food.

His schedule was now empty apart from that- his time spent waiting for the cat to come to his door.

The cat was so fluffy and soft- it must have been domesticated. But there was no collar, would he be microchipped?

Gerard would trap the cat, he decided. He'd bring him to the vet the next morning to check who his owner was.

A scratching sound emanated from the door, alerting Gerard of the kitten's arrival.

He opened the bathroom door, putting a water dish and food in the tiled room before greeting the animal.

The cat was licking at its paw when Gerard opened the door, abandoning it's cleaning and leisurely strolling through the door like he owned the place. Nose to the carpet, the animal tracked down the awaiting food, stepping unknowingly into the bathroom to eat.

Slam!

Gerard's heart lurched as he heard the distressed noises coming from the other side of the closed door, the cat scratching desperately and almost maniacally at the wood separating the two. This wasn't animal cruelty, was it? His trust must've been lost.

He trudged to his room, stripping to his underwear and huddling under the isolating blankets, eyes drifting to a close, unaware of what he had trapped in his toilet.

***

Frank awoke to the sound of a door opening, shivering in a weakened state from transforming during his sleep. 

A gasp came from above, obviously from Gerard, the man who had trapped him in here last night.

Frank couldn't have prevented the change if he wanted to, face flushed from the attention his body was receiving from the teacher's stare.

"You! What are you doing here? Where's Shadow?" Frank's cute nose wrinkled up. The teacher found it hard to keep a straight face, hoping his expression didn't give away his arousal.

"Is that what you called m- it?" Gerard looked confused at the wording, nodding his head. "Well, there's no easy way to say this." Gerard's eyes begged the boy to elaborate further.

"I am this... 'Shadow' you speak of. But that's not my name, my name is Frank," He didn't expect this guy to believe him. He was expecting to meet a cold padded room very soon if he flipped out. He did the unexpected.

The teacher fainted, falling backwards and landing lightly on the carpet, limp.

Shit.

***

Gerard awoke with a pounding head, hands pushing himself up from the bed. His eyes took in his surroundings, realising he was on his bed.  
Remembering the night before, his eyes widened. Frank is a werecat. 

"Frank?" Gerard called out in his empty apartment. Did the feline leave already? Gerard huffed in disappointment, grabbing a new shirt and chucking it on before walking into the living room.

He half expected it to be empty, instead finding a naked body in front of his plasma screen television. The boy was swatting at the screen, completely bare and unaware of the man's arrival.

"Noooo, stop it, meow!" Frank grunted in frustration. Gerard's eyes were drawn to the soft tail protruding from his tailbone, eyes widening in surprise.

"Jeez, Frank put some clothes on," Gerard secretly didn't want him to, his request alerting the boy to his presence. The naked figure just hissed at him, darting away from the moving screen and around the island table of his kitchen.

"Frank, I'm not going to chase you," Gerard knew he was going to have to run after the boy at some point, "Just come back, let's talk about what's going on."

Frank peered around the corner, licking the back of his hand lightly with his mischievous tongue, eyes wide and staring at the man.

"Meow, what's your n-name?" He found the noises endearing, so cute coming from the kitten-boy.

"Gerard, but to you it's Mr. Way," Frank looked puzzled and slightly hurt by this, Gerard rushing to fix it. "Because you're a student at the school I teach art and English for, you aren't supposed to call me by my first name."

"B-but... I'm not a st-student, I don't do the learning with people," Now it was Gerard's turn to look puzzled, cogs in his mind clicking over to come up with an answer.

"Do you go to a different school?" The cat shook his head, standing on shaky legs to face Gerard. He desperately tried to not look down at the feline's member, that was downright bestiality. There was no way he was allowed to be aroused, it was just that Frank's so goddamn cute and naked. 

"Where do you live? Can I drop you home?" Frank shook his head again, meowing in distaste at the mentioning of his dumpster.

"Can I, m-meow, stay here until I change back? I can't go out like this," Frank pointed a small finger at the swishing tail and furry ears.

"Do you belong to someone, Frankie?" The boy's eyes narrowed at that, letting out a loud hiss as he pounced on Gerard, both falling backwards onto the plush carpet.  
"No one loves me! I haven't been marked- I don't, meow... Belong to anyone." 

Gerard finally understood- he was a homeless kitty. The sadness in the feline's eyes killed any chance of getting hot at the thought of him being on top. The kitten stood up, running into Gerard's room with the teacher hot on his tail- literally.

The cat stopped in front of his dressers, yanking open one before pulling out a large shirt, placing it over his head and pulling his arms through. Gerard decided that he always wanted the boy in his clothes.

Frank purred at the scent imbued within the shirt, the smell of sweat and testosterone and fresh laundry pouring into his skilled nose. He felt protected by the aroma, blanketed in an impenetrable forcefield of Gerard's fragrance.

The man watched the scene unfold in front of him, Frank obviously enjoying the article of clothing. Gerard cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the stunning boy.

"Do you have any... w-women's underwear I can borrow? It hurts my skin l-less, meow," Gerard understood entirely, opening his underwear in hopes of finding some of Lynz's old underwear. He found a plain white cotton pair, chucking it at the boy.

Frank recoiled and hissed, beginning to tear the underwear to shreds. 

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" Frank looked up at the startled man with a predatory look in his eyes.

"It smelled icky, like lady parts. Find me something fresh, please."

Frank felt sorrow weave into his heart. The underwear smelled of another woman, mixed with Gerard's arousal- the man already had a mate, dashing his hopes of claiming Gerard as his.

To test his theory, Frank breathed in the stench, walking over to Gerard and sniffing around his body.

"W-what are you doing?" Gerard yelped as he felt teeth scrape against his sensitive neck, Frank wandering lower to smell his stomach.  
"Sniffing for l-lady, your m-mate."

Gerard's eyes widened in realisation. "No, no Frank, she uh..." He prevented tears from welling in his eyes. "She's in a better place now, we aren't together," Gerard closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions inside.

The cat meowed in sorrow as fear-scented pheromones rolled off Gerard in waves. He shrunk back from the powerful scent, feeling an odd stirring of his stomach.

When Gerard opened his eyes, Frank was gone.


	2. Salmon And Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard likes to feed his baby well, Frank is feeling a bit nippy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys will enjoy this! i have school tomorrow, but ill update soon i promise! in the meantime, check my other stories out.

Frank shivered, tail curled under his chin as he slept in cat-form. He awoke to a banging on the dumpster lid, ears pricking up as the lid opened, revealing a smiling Brendon.

"Get changed. I have something to show you."

He didn't know what the 'something' was, but his curiosity got the better of him, body enlargening as the change took over. Frank pulled on abandoned jeans, whimpering at the lack of underwear. Have you seen the prices of lingerie? And men's underwear was so scratchy and too high up for his soft tail.

Grabbing an abandoned hoodie, he pulled it over his head, climbing awkwardly over the side of his home. It was hard to get out, even with his feline-like balance. He was just too goddamn short.

Brendon was waiting patiently at the end of the alley, sweating under the hat he was wearing- Frank remembering just in time to pull the hood over his ears as an elderly lady walked by. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up, B-Dog?" Frank teased, being called something related to a canine was an obvious insult to the sassy cat.

"Ha. So funny. I found the human- your human, doing something weird. You should check it out," Frank nodded, giving the nice-smelling man a brief hug before pulling away, starting down the road towards the familiar house.

Frank wasn't a man of manners, barging through the front door and being met with an empty house. Strange. He smelt Gerard here, why wasn't he anywhere to be seen?

Wandering down the too-large hallway, he opened a few doors, walking into empty bedrooms and bathrooms before he came across a labelled door.  
'Way, Gerard- Office'. He knew he shouldn't enter, going to turn away before he heard a loud groan.

His ears perked up with curiosity, hands meeting with the door handle quietly and twisting slightly. The door cracked open silently, Frank peeping through the gap.  
He let out a startled hiss, eyes widening at the scene.

***

Gerard never felt so sexually frustrated in his life. The cute kitten would not stay out of his mind, plaguing his thoughts as he graded papers, entering his dreams as he napped.

His fingers always felt along the small mark where Frank had grazed his teeth along his skin, two small etches near his pale collarbone that felt strangely erogenous.  
Just by touching the already-fading mark, he felt... aroused, to say the slightest, primal urges smothering his sensible ones.

He felt like a teenage boy, literally searching 'cat fetish porn' into his favourite website, clicking on the first video he saw.

Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea. The scene on his computer chucked all his inhibitions out the window, leading him to stuff his hands down his pants and pull out his throbbing erection.

The video depicted an obviously fake cat hybrid, bent over the edge of a desk as a man pounded into him from behind. The moans were plastic and the background music was gag-reflex-triggering, but it got him off.

He was leaking profusely, hand working desperately along his own shaft. He shimmied his pants down further, trying to prevent any leakage from staining his sweatpants. It was already a little too late- the grey material slightly darker at the front from his erection tenting it.

Successfully kicking his pants off, he resumed his movements, hands grasping tightly at the desperate flesh. It had been a long time since he had gotten off- his full balls were an obvious sign of that. He just hadn't felt right having sex with someone else within a year of Lynz's death. He urged himself not to think of it as he neared his peak, changing to a rougher video of a poor cat getting wrecked by a bigger man.

That's what did it for him- size difference. Being so in control mentally and physically, your partner being helpless in the most delicious way. But as soon as someone said no, his erection died horribly. He had experienced that very awkwardly a few times.

He heard a gasp behind him, swivelling in his office chair, meeting the gaze of a flushed and annoyed Frank, caught dick in hand.

Frank darted to the laptop lightning-quick and shut it with a slam. 

"F-Frankie! Uh... what are you doing here?" He felt his harsh gaze, moving to grab his sweatpants up but deciding against it. Let the kitten see him naked, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Brendon told me you were... d-doing something weird, meow," Frank tearing up slightly. "Were they your boyfriends?"

A moment of realisation washed over Gerard. The kitten was upset at the thought of him being with someone else. "No, Frankie, they were just internet people."

"I-internet people?" Gerard nodded, Frank letting out an obvious sigh of relief. He gave an awkward wave, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait, you can stick around if you want, I was going to make some lunch if you wanted to join," Frank thought over the offer, nodding slightly and turning around as Gerard pulled up his pants, walking past him and to the kitchen.

 

Frank followed closely behind, panting heavily underneath his hoodie. It was so hot, and he couldn't just take it off. He understood that being naked was a taboo with humans, he didn't want to offend Gerard in any way.

They both entered the kitchen, Frank standing awkwardly as Gerard grabbed some food. "Make yourself at home, take off your jumper and take a seat, this'll only take a second."

Gerard began to fillet some salmon, grinning to himself as he heard content purring beside him. He felt confused, turning to the source of the noise. Frank was sitting cross-legged, adorable smile facing up at him and hood pulled down, revealing the cutest cat ears, nestled amongst his head.

"Hungry?" Gerard questioned, Frank nodding as he leant down, scratching behind his ears.

Gerard felt startled as the most pornographic noise left the kittens mouth, mouth slackening at the attention his sensitive ears were receiving.

Frank looked up at him, a puzzled expression settling on his face. "Is there something wrong, Gerard?" The man shook his head hurriedly, returning to the chopping board. 

"Ah, mother of fuck!" Frank jumped up in surprise, nostrils filling with the scent of blood as he watched Gerard clutch at his finger.

Frank quickly took his hand, tongue lapping over the small cut as Gerard's eyes widen in surprise. He felt tingly, the cut slowly closing over, replaced with a small scar, skin slightly paler.

"W-what the HELL was that, Frank?" The kitten cowered back in fear, scrambling past the island counter and into the hall.

"Shit, Frank wait!" Gerard ran after the frightened kitten, hearing the door to his art room slam shut.

He leant against the cold wood, fists lightly banging against the dark surface separating the two. "I'm sorry Frankie... I'm not used to whatever that was, do you forgive me?" Gerard hoped his soft words could penetrate the thick wood, not wanting to startle the cat by yelling again.

Gerard inhaled deeply, opening the door lightly. Frank was perched on a stool at his sketch table.

"Are these your b-boyfriend's eyes, meow?" Frank squeaked sadly, holding up the rough sketch of the two penetrating hazel orbs.

"No, Frankie, I don't have a boyfriend, silly," Frank lowered his head in shame, cursing himself mentally for being so stupid. "Don't beat yourself up, those belong to you."

Frank wiped his tears away. "They... a-are, meow?" Gerard nodded, Frank gleefully grinning as he bounded towards a startled Gerard, leaping into his arms and holding him close. Frank teared up, clutching Gerard in a death grip as he rocked him backwards and forwards.

"Now how about we get back to lunch?"

***

It had been so long since Frank had eaten on a table, he completely forgot about manners. Grabbing the slices of fish, he scoffed it down, purring in content at the taste, feeling so full.

"Slow down, Frankie, no one's going to take it off of you," the cat ignored him completely, letting out a happy sigh. He yawned, tail furling next to his cheek.  
Frank passed out on the table, just like that. Gerard was surprised, even he couldn't accomplish that after an all-nighter of grading student reports. He gathered the boy up, easily lifting the light body and pulling him close.

Gerard shivered as Frank purred in his sleep, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He kicked open the bedroom door silently, ridding the boy of his hoodie, as it was only polite. 

The man gasped at the fact that Frank wasn't wearing a shirt, eyes gazing down at his beautiful washboard stomach, pale and unblemished. He tugged down the boy's ridiculously skinny and stained pants, deciding on washing them.

Of course, Frank had forgotten to wear underwear. Gerard forgot he didn't give him any last time. Reaching into his drawers, he held back tears as he pulled out a light pink, lace boyleg pair of panties, the tag still on, shimmying them over Frank, coming face-to-face with the kittens adorable cock.

His mouth watered- Gerard obviously dominated him in the size department. Some women (before Lynz) had backed away from him, getting clothed and rushing out the front door.

Gerard realised he was staring at the naked boy, composing himself and pulling the lace all the way up, securing Frank perfectly. He pulled back the sheets, deciding to place the boy on his stomach, refraining from staring at his pert ass.

Okay, maybe he was lying a little. Gerard shuffled in next to the kitten, feeling very sleepy all of a sudden, pulling the blankets over him.

"G-Gerard?" Gerard groaned, of course, the kitten would wake just as he was about to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep, Frank, just for a while," he heard a huff next to him.

"Noooo, Gerard, meow."

Gerard grunted in annoyance, forcing his eyes to stay shut. He felt Frank shuffle closer, head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Meow, I'm not sleepy," Frank was querulous, breath getting closer and closer to Gerard's pulse. Gerard's eyes shot open at the feeling of small, sharp teeth scraping over his delicate skin.

"Frank, stop, f-fuck."

He didn't let up, licks and nips turning to small bites, coaxing noises out of Gerard's beautiful lips. "I don't want to sleep, Gerard, you don't make the rules."

Gerard abruptly turned to face Frank, eyes wild.

"I do make the rules- this is my house, you obey me," Frank shivered slightly, leaning in to deliver the final blow.

Gerard passed out in bliss after Frank sunk his teeth deep into the base of his neck, licking over the mark he had made with his small tongue.

He admired his work, the two pinpricks hopefully will ward off any other kitties that want to take what's his.

If anyone else tried to take Gerard away from him, he'd kill them.

***

Gerard awoke in the middle of the night, neck aching, Frank missing.

He stumbled to the ensuite, turning on the light as he examined his wound. Well, where there should've been a wound. Frank must've licked it, that explains why there was only a scar there. But why did he bite him?

Gerard let out a loud moan as his fingers brushed against the skin, eyes widening in shock. Was a scar really that pleasurable? His arousal was definitely supernatural, that's for sure.

He decided against masturbating, opting for a good night's sleep before a tough Sunday, filled with end of year grading.

Huffing, his body leached any fun out his pores at the prospect of more work- the thought was unbearable. Any buzz he had from meeting Frank was replaced with annoyance.

Laying awake, he stared up at the ceiling. He hoped Frank was safe somewhere, wherever he was, drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -D


	3. Let's Talk About Mate Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard needs to know more about Frank, but in the meantime puts a collar on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go ladiez (and gents) hope you enjoy this. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Gerard was sick of work. It was around 5pm on a Sunday, and all of his energy was drained. He still needed to mark papers, shower, jerk off- yes jerk off. Frank had stopped his session early, and he was going to die from blue balls if he didn't do something soon. It wasn't his fault that the kitten was so goddamn fuckable.

But what if Frank showed up again and caught him in the middle of the act? He didn't want to ruin the kitten's innocence, or scare him off.

He huffed, walking from his office to the kitchen, feet dragging with sexual frustration. He heard a rustling in his pantry, moving to investigate the noise.

"Meow!" Frank popped his head out the open door, eyes widening as he realised he wasn't alone. Gerard looked down at the kitten's feet, lolly wrappers surrounding him, debris cluttering the floor space.

"Jesus fucking christ, Frank, how much did you eat?!" Gerard hoped that the lollies didn't bring along any adverse affects on the cat/human. He was not looking forward to paying for a doctor's appointment.

"Sorry, meow, Mr. Way, I just had a biscuit and it tasted so good," the kitten let out a dramatic moan, Gerard's breath hitching slightly.

Frank noticed this. "That's okay, Frankie, I just don't want you to get sick or anything."

"Silly Mr. Way! I only get sick once a month, when I go into hea-" Frank's eyes widened.

"Dog!" He whined loudly, running over to the window and pawing at the glass. "Meow, Gerard, dog!"

Gerard watched in dismay as Frank failed to finish his sentence, attention drawn to a person walking by. The figure stopped, head swivelling in Frank's direction.

The person growled, actually growled! Gerard grabbed Frank by the wrist, locking the front door and taking him to his office.

Gerard made sure the office was barricaded properly, drawing the blinds. He just prayed the dog-person didn't stick around or break into their house.

Frank's tail was fluffed up, standing straight with alert as he tucked himself under the desk.

"Oh Frankie, it's okay," Gerard sat down in his office chair, listening to the distressed meows the cat was making by his feet. "Are you okay sitting down there while I do some work?"

He looked down at Frank, sighing in relief as he nodded and laid down, the cat curling around his feet. He let out a slight giggle as the cat's tail brushed against his ankles, the fur tickling the skin that wasn't covered by his loose sweatpants.

Marking papers was a hard task when you had a beautiful boy nipping and tickling your ankles, Gerard letting out a harsh breath as the cat continued his ministrations.

"Kitten, stop that, I need to do work," the cat huffed, nodding his head and crawling out from under the desk.

Gerard looked around, trying to find where the kitten had gotten off to. Suddenly, a small black cat jumped onto his lap, purring.

That must be Frank. He could see his clothes on the ground. The cat had already drifted off to sleep, allowing him to work in peace and quiet.

He absentmindedly stroked the sleeping cat's fur, humming to himself as his fingers ran through the silky strands.

It was the right time to try out that new collar, the soft, stretchable, white leather collar, with a small bell on the front. 

The kitten had awoken from the noise of the clip, jumping upwards and over the front of his desk.

"Shadow! I mean- Frank! Are you okay?"

He walked around the desk, instead finding a shockingly naked Frank. His eyebrows drew together with puzzlement, the collar was still on.

Hardening slightly, he kneeled down, helping the boy sit up from the rough carpet. 

"Are you okay, Frankie?" The boy didn't reply, touching the tips of his fingers to the material encompassing his neck. Purring noises came from Frank, Gerard sighing in relief as he realised the kitten liked the collar.

"I'm f-fine, meow. Where did you get this?" Frank's fingers skirted over the lace trimming, giggling when his fingers jingled the bell.

"Uh... the adult store. Do you like it?" Frank nodded, cheeks flushing pink at the mention of the shop. He moved to put his clothes back on, hissing through his teeth as the rough denim scratched at his soft, pale thighs.

"Are you okay, kitten?" The boy nodded, continuing to pull up his jeans, much to his own dismay. "Seriously, let me get you something better."

Frank whined, sighing in agreement as he followed Gerard down the corridor, both of them going into Gerard's bedroom.

Gerard tried to avert his eyes as much as possible- it should be illegal for Frank to show any kind of skin. He was a nymph. He grabbed an oversized shirt and a pair of women's underwear, the soft lace igniting the nerves in his hands.

He handed the clothes to Frank, turning around so he could change. Unfortunately, he'd have to find some time to get rid of his growing problem- Frank was naked, on his bed, and that thought excited him beyond relief.

A finger tapped his shoulder, Gerard turning to the source. Frank was beautiful. His long, slender legs peeked out from under the shirt, the edge of his lace panties were just visible. Frank shyly combed through his hands, shivering as his fingers brushed against his ears.

Gerard moved closer, bringing his hands up to the black ears nestled in the boy's raven hair. Frank gasped, leaning in further, moaning erotically as Gerard's fingers brushed against the tips of his ears.

The older man secured an arm around his waist, pulling the small body close to him. Frank rested his head against Gerard's chest, purring heavily.

"M-Mr. Way, I, ah-" Gerard revelled in the sounds falling from his heart-shaped lips. 

"Everything okay, kitten?" Frank moaned again, hands gripping at the arms holding him tightly.

"Y-yeah, so good, keep going," An annoyed noise came from Frank as Gerard withdrew his touch. He moved closer, trying to grab the arms and pull them around him again. The safety he felt when he was in the man's embrace was a new-found feeling.

"Let's get ready for bed."

***

Gerard had perched Frank's small body on the edge of the bathroom sink, trying to figure out a way he can convince the kitten to brush his teeth.

"I don't like it, Mr. Way! It's spicy, meow," Frank made noises of discontent, nipping at the brush and successfully breaking it in half.

"No! Bad Frank, bad!" Gerard scolded as he stood between Frank's legs, holding the now-ruined toothbrush in both hands.

Frank's ears flattened, eyes dilating as he looked at the floor. Gerard was mad- he didn't want the kitten's teeth to fall out. He liked those teeth, he liked the scraping feeling of-

The eyes that were once averted to the ground had now looked up at him, ironically giving Gerard the best puppy face he had ever seen. His heart melted and pooled at his feet, his entire being was under the cat's command.

"I'll compromise, Frankie," the cat perked up, listening intently. "You brush your teeth, and I'll let you sleep in my bed."

A daring look cast itself on the kitten's face. "And if I don't cooperate, meow?"

Gerard grinned. "I'll cover my dick in catnip, and tie you to the bed, just too far away."

Frank whimpered. "Please don't, I'll brush my teeth, meow," Gerard nodded with content, wetting another brush and applying the toothpaste before opening the boy's sinful mouth with his fingers. He teasingly brushed his thumb against Frank's bottom lip, eyes widening in surprise as his small tongue darted out, kitten licking the pad of it.

Rivulets of lust ran through Gerard's body, clearing his throat as he brought the bristles to the front teeth of the boy. Frank giggled as Gerard's hand lowered to his side, fingers gently brushing against the ticklish skin in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Gerard asked the kitten to open wide, grunting in annoyance once he found out the kitten could only open it so far. 'It definitely won't fit', Gerard thought.

The kitten stared at the man in wonderment as he shook his head, obviously clearing a bad thought. The once-light mood had changed dramatically, Gerard's hand falling away from his side, the air becoming tense.

"Goodnight, Frank."

***

Gerard poured himself a glass of whiskey into a tumbler, perching himself on the kitchen bench as he sipped thoughtfully.

His brain scolded him constantly. Not only was the boy young, he was a half animal. He didn't even know half of the things about him, let alone how his body works. The relationship his heart was trying to pursue was not only illegal but bestiality.

Was it wrong to be sexually attracted to him?

"Mr. Way, are you coming to bed, meow?" Gerard's heart fluttered at the small voice behind him, two arms ducking under his own as the boy embraced him from behind.

"Uh. Yes. In a second," He needed time to cool off, dismissing the kitten.

The padding of feet told him that Frank was leaving- presumably to go to bed. Gerard finished off his drink, placing it in the dishwasher and moving towards his bedroom.

On the way, he stripped down to his boxers, placing the clothes in the laundry on the way. 

Frank's eyes widened once Gerard entered the room. His tongue darted out to wet his lips erotically, vision taking in the toned and pale expanse that was Gerard's torso. He had no tattoo's, something the boy expected him to have.

Gerard sat on the end of the bed. "Is everything okay, Mr. Way?" The man nodded absentmindedly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The man's back muscles contracted slightly, skin rippling beautifully under the faint lamplight.

"I need to know a few things... about your, uh, biology. And your customs."

Frank nodded. "Well, we live for thirty years mateless. Um, our tails and ears can cause arousal when touched by someone or something. We eat fish, drink milk, but I hate dry food."

Gerard perked up at the word mate. "What's a mate?"

"Oh, u-uh, w-well, a mate is our life partner, once we find one, meow, we mark each other and both of our lives lengthen. So if someone mated to a cat hybrid, they'd live an extra few years."

"What's a mark, is it this thing?" Gerard groaned as his fingertips ran over the small scratch located near his collarbone, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Not quite. That's shallow, a mark stays there forever, and if I do this-" Frank ran his own fingers over the mark, causing the man to hiss through his teeth. "You only groan, meow, a mark should make you extremely aroused. And when your mate is aroused, you can feel it through your mark."

The man swallowed, throat feeling dry all of a sudden. "So you guys only mate with other cats?" Frank shook his head. "Do both partners need to mark each other?" Frank nodded.

"After someone marks a human, that human's canines elongate temporarily, so you can mark your mate, meow."

Gerard nodded, mind whirring painfully fast. Frank laid back, covering himself in the blanket. Frank protested rather loudly when Gerard turned the lamp off, sounds of fear and whining echoing in the dark room.

He jumped in with the kitten, tucking the blanket over them both. The noises quieted, but remained persistent after Gerard got in with him. The human sighed, bringing his arm over the boy's waist and pulling him into his body. 

He willed his dirty thoughts away as the kitten drifted to sleep, he himself getting slightly drowsy. The lace of Frank's panties tickled the inside of his elbow, but he couldn't care less.

Frank felt right at home in the large bed, and he never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought. Is there any kitten elements you'd like me to include?
> 
> -D
> 
> p.s do you want them to start off slow or rush this shit?


	4. Milkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank really likes milk, no matter where it comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin

Gerard woke up long before Frank did, getting up softly as to not disturb the small boy lying next to him. Frank always looked harmless, but his face was especially peaceful when he slept. Gerard’s eyes skirted over his facial details, from his soft skin to his doubly soft hair. 

Unfortunately, the piercing irises that belonged to the kitten were hidden from view, two lids preventing Gerard from seeing their beauty.

Stretching his limbs, Gerard began to get ready for work, choosing a white button-up and a black tie, securing his body in a raven vest. Running his hands through his hair, he felt good about how he looked.

There had been moments in his life- moments of weakness- where he had felt self-conscious of how he looked, to the point of self-harm and alcoholism. He never wanted to go back there; he had a few times after LynZ’s death. Hopefully being with Frank would change that.

A small mewl came from Frank as he awoke, eyes fluttering and ears twitching. He was so cute, and so sinfully good-looking. Being that attractive should be illegal.

“G-Gee? Where are you going?” Frank rubbed at his eyes, sitting up, the blanket covering his lower half (much to Gerard’s annoyance).

“Work, sweetie. It’s Monday,” Gerard huffed out, hating the fact that he’d have to leave the wonderfully warm bed, with an equally warm body in it. Frank’s ears flattened, pupils dilating with sorrow. Gerard was positive that Frank had just ripped out his heart. “Oh, Frankie, don’t be sad,” Gerard sighed, moving to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge, reaching up to comb through Frank’s hair with his hands.

“I’ll be home after lunchtime. You can sit on my lap while I grade some work sheets, and we can watch a movie after dinner and drink milkies, okay?” Frank huffed, nodding his head slowly. 

Pressing a small kiss to his forehead, Gerard stood up, brushing himself off. 

“Let me walk you out, meow,” Frank led Gerard to the front door, picking up his heavy briefcase and handing it to the taller man.

“I’ll see you soon, kitty,” Frank nodded, leaning up to press a small kiss to Gerard’s lips. The action caught him off-guard, Gerard unable to respond.

 

All-too-soon, Frank was pulling away. Gerard grunted in annoyance, arms looping around his waist and bringing the smaller figure closer and closer, until Frank’s body was flush against his own. 

Gerard leaned down, reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss, one filled with flame. Frank had never kissed anyone besides Gerard- he hoped that wasn’t evident.

His thoughts flew from his brain as a tongue pried his lips open, a squeak caught up in their kiss as Gerard held him tighter. Frank’s fingers weaving themselves into Gerard’s hair out of pure instinct. A throaty moan came from the older man at the action, fingers using the waistband of his lace panties to bring the boy closer.

Frank was the first to pull away, lips glossed and cheeks flushed. “You should g-go to work; you’ll be late if you don’t leave now.”

A sly grin emerged on Gerard’s face, fingers brushing against the smooth skin of Frank’s hipbone. A shudder ran through the kitten’s body at the action. “I still have five minutes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little early,” Frank mewled, staring down at his feet.

“Wouldn’t you prefer me to be late?”

***

Gerard barged into class ten minutes after it began, cheeks noticeably red, a tent in his pants, urgently quieting the class down. “Okay everyone, you can talk at lunch, sit down.”

The class began to hush itself, people returning to their seats. He collected everyone’s worksheets, shuffling them on the desktop and stacking them next to his laptop. 

“Sorry I am late- now, everybody open your sketchbooks, we’re going to cover shading this lesson.”

***

Frank walked down the street, happily drinking from a carton of milk he found in Gerard’s fridge. He felt guilty for not checking on his dumpster in a day; what if someone had stolen something?

Luckily the metal home was intact, none of Frank’s things were stolen. Someone threw a half-eaten sandwich and a half-empty bottle of coke in there, Frank curled his lip at that. Chucking them in the bin, he rifled through his few belongings, locating a few loose five-dollar bills in there.

Frank wanted to surprise Gerard- he was staying at his home after-all, it would be considered rude if he didn’t do anything in return. 

He threw away the now-empty milk carton. Adjusting his beanie, he wandered down the sidewalk, lingering around a local sex shop. He shouldn’t go in. Every instinct told him to keep walking. Just one peep wouldn’t hurt, would it?

No one asked for his I.D, surprisingly, Frank walking in without a kerfuffle. The racks of lingerie and photos of scantily-clad women intimidated him, rushing into the male apparel section as fast as he could.

Frank could never have dreamed half of these panty designs- most of them were very… imaginative. He had just enough money for one pair and an accessory. 

 

Deciding on a white lace pair with a large bow on the back of the waistband and a white collar with the same bow, he took them to the front counter, the employee barely looking up at him as he scanned the items. Frank handed over the crumpled money, darting out of the store as quick as he could.

He still had a half-hour left at home, getting undressed and taking a quick shower, washing every inch of his body, using some untouched raspberry shower gel he found under the sink.

Drying himself, he pulled on the white lace panties, clipping the collar on after minutes of struggling. He shaved his legs, something Brendon had taught him back when the man had an owner.

Looking in the mirror, he hummed in content, rather happy with his appearance.

Gerard was in for a big surprise.

***

Gerard’s day was stressful to say the least, his double class in the morning was disruptive and frustrating. His fists clenched at the steering wheel until knuckles were white, pulling into the driveway of his quaint, suburban home. 

The make-out session that had commenced earlier that morning had left him flustered and frustrated all day, multiple mistakes made throughout his classes happened because of it. 

Bursting through the door, he walked straight to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Frank was nowhere to be seen, Gerard downing a few shots before going to look for him.

What he didn’t expect was him to be laid out on the bed, stomach face-down and an innocent look staring back at him, legs swinging back and forth.

“F-Frank, babe, what is this?” He felt himself get rock-solid in his pants; it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Frank propped himself up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up and strutting over to the frozen man. “I thought that since you were always being so nice that you, meow, deserved something in return.”

Gerard’s mouth watered at the sight in front of him. To top it off, Frank twirled from him, giving Gerard a wonderful view of his ass in the tight and sinful panties he was wearing. His soft tail was peeking out above a white bow, swaying slightly from the attention his body was receiving.

“Well, are you just going to stand there, meow?” Gerard shook his head, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the lace underwear, pulling him closer like he had earlier that day. “Can we have a quickie, Mr. Way?”

The older man was sure he died and went to heaven. Why was this kitten asking for sex? He nodded regardless, pants tenting with arousal.

“Uh, sure, kitten.”

“Okay! You count first!” Gerard quirked an eyebrow. What the fuck was this kitten talking about?

“Uh, babe?”

Frank giggled. “A quick game of hide and seek! Brenny told me that naughty clothes make it harder to be seen!” Brendon. That sly cat that always hung around his Frankie.

“Babe, I think we need to have a talk.”

***

Frank’s eyes were wide and frightened.

“S-so… when I wear adult clothes I make you moroused, meow?” Gerard shook his head.

“Aroused. It happens a lot to males, especially in their twenties,” Frank made a noise of confusion.

“I don’t understand, Gee,” He grunted, hanging his head low. Both boys were sitting on the bed across from each other.

Gerard had thought of the worst idea ever. “I could show you?”

Frank nodded, unaware of what he was getting himself into. Gerard nodded solemnly, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Frank did nothing to stop him, staring with an innocent gaze. The older man successfully pulled his pants down, reaching with shaky hands to pull down his underwear.

He knew he was big; women and men had left him halfway through hooking up, claiming they ‘couldn’t do it’. But the look that Frank gave his member multiplied his ego dramatically.  
It was only half-hard, but Frank was intimidated nonetheless.

“Is that fully moroused?” Frank asked. Gerard shook his head, waiting for the kitten to do something. Frank looked up at him, asking for permission with his eyes. Gerard made a noise of approval, hissing through his front teeth when Frank touched a tentative finger to his length.

“Ah, more,” Gerard moaned out, hips bucking up with desperation. Frank wrapped his shaky fingers around it, shocked at how firm the flesh was.

He moved his grip up, relishing the noises that came from the older man. “F-feels good, Frankie, f-fuck.”

Frank let out a gasp of surprise as Gerard’s cock twitched in his hand, enlarging to full-size. His grip tightened, wrist flicking more as he realised it made Mr. Way feel good. He wanted him to feel really, really good.

“Try touching the end, ah,” Gerard suggested, shouting out as Frank brushed the tip of his tongue against his sensitive head. 

“D-do you like milkies, kitty?” Frank nodded eagerly, wrapping his other hand around the flesh. “Well you’re about to see some, do you want to taste it?”

Frank made a sound of approval, no sign of reluctance showing as Gerard kneeled over him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down at Frank, the boy still continuing his ministrations.

“Milk daddy’s cock baby, here comes some milkies,” Frank meowed, stroking to the point of almost-pain as Gerard let out a long groan, hips stuttering as he came into Frank’s awaiting mouth.

“F-fuck, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of love, tell me what you thought of this chapter
> 
> -D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard runs out of milk... well, not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR BEING SO LATE OTHER THAN BEING A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT SO HERE YOU GO YOU SICKOS
> 
>  
> 
> same tho

Frank had fallen asleep on his lap, leaving a sated and calm Gerard to do papers. He shook his head lightly; how can students be so stupid?! Three students in his English class had said that Anne Frank was the first Jewish prime minister. 

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

He marked yet another answer wrong, writing along the border in paper. ‘Where are your sources?!’ He scrawled, pushing the exercise book aside and grabbing the last one.

It wasn’t that his students were all stupid, but the problem was definitely that people thought art was an ‘easy’ subject, choosing that so they didn’t have to do hard work. No one was truly passionate, apart from his best student Lindsay (but she was a total suck-up).

Frank started to stir in his lap, letting out a small meow as his eyes fluttered open. “Meow, Gee, is it dinner time yet?” Gerard glanced at the clock, 8:05pm. It was early by his standards- insomnia and all that stuff- but it was probably late for Frank.

“Sure, let’s go and find something to eat.”

***

Frank sat on a bar stool, watching Gerard prepare some sashimi. His tail bobbed back and forth behind him, tongue darting in and out of a glass of milk.

“Here you go sweetie,” Gerard turned around, holding a small platter of sushi and sashimi. “Don’t eat it all in one go!” He handed the kitten a plate and chopsticks, sitting down beside him. He put a few pieces on his plate, picking them up with his utensils and eating them. Frank looked at him with puzzlement.

“Gee,” Gerard hummed with his mouth full. “How do you d-do that, meow?” A chuckle came from Gerard as he put down his chopsticks, placing Frank’s in his small hands.

He modeled Frank’s hands with his own, bending his fingers so they gripped the chopsticks in the right way. Frank made a noise of success, struggling at first but eventually picking up a slice of fish, letting out an indulgent moan when the meat hit his tongue. He blushed a little, cheeks going red with embarrassment as he ate some more.

Gerard felt content with how much Frank ate. He wanted the kitten to be full and happy. The kitten ate like every meal was his last. He watched as Frank finished off the last of his milk, meowling and yawning.  
“Do you still want to watch a movie, Frankie?” Frank nodded, sighing as Gerard collected him in his arms, carrying him over to his couch and laying him down. As soon as Gerard turned his back to set up the television, Frank trotted away.

Gerard turned around, two DVD’s in hand. “Hey kitty, would you want to watch…” His breath caught in his throat, eyes landing on a vacant couch. “Kitty? Where are you?”

Frank giggled from his spot, purring in content as he laid back in the box. He couldn’t resist the medium-sized box. It wasn’t his fault he liked boxes so much, they just made him feel so safe. Two feet appeared at the front of the box that was tipped on its side. Gerard leaned down. “There you are, kitty! You were worrying me.”

Frank’s ears flattened. Gerard sighed, coaxing the boy out of the box and carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. He laid the small figure down on the bed lightly, pulling the covers over him.

“Are you g-gonna hop in with me, Gee, meow?” Gerard was reluctant, but finally started unbuttoning his shirt, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in next to the boy. Frank was cold to the touch, but he toughed it in as he felt the shivers of the boy next to him.

He brought one arm around the small body, bringing Frank closer into his side. The kitten weirdly purred, pressing a light kiss to the jaw of his romantic interest.

“Not now, Frank, I have work in the morning,” Frank pouted, doing his best puppy impression as he stared up at Gerard with a cute gaze. “Dammit, what do you want, kitten?”

“I want to mark you,” Gerard froze. He didn't want to get bitten! Wouldn't that hurt? They weren't even dating or anything.

“Kitten, I don’t know…” Frank whimpered, pressing harder kisses to Gerard’s pulse point. Gerard sighed, bracing himself and preparing for unbelievable pain.

Instead, Frank sunk his teeth into the skin above his collarbone, the bite radiating a weird pleasurable feeling. He kept his hold on Gerard tight, lapping the wound until it sealed shut, and a bit more. He felt more connected to the boy somehow. Frank felt more secure- owned mostly until they mated.

“Ah, kitten, you need to stop,” Gerard groaned, the scar radiating lust as Frank ran his tongue against it. A tent started in Gerard’s boxers, eventually appearing through the sheets too.

Frank giggled. “Am I making you moroused?” Gerard nodded, grunting as Frank relentlessly licked over the scar, giggling as Gerard shook beneath him. Frank stopped his administrations, propping himself up.  
“Hey Gee, meow, can I have a glass of milk?” 

Gerard sighed. “Now, really?” Frank nodded, getting up and padding to the kitchen with the older man trailing behind him. Gerard opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk as Frank sat up on the countertop. Shit, it’s empty.

“Uh, babe,” Frank hummed. “We don’t have any milk left, sorry kitty,” Frank’s eyes widened, liquid gathering just above his bottom lid. His lip pouted outwards, body shaking slightly before he burst into tears.  
“Meow! I want my milk!” Frank hit the countertop with his fists, wailing like a child. Gerard rushed over, reaching out to touch him, soothe him. “Nooo, don’t touch me, I want milk!” Frank weeped, ears flattening to his scalp as his tail sagged.

“Sweetie, I don’t know what else to do-“

Frank ran back to the bedroom, Gerard’s shoulder’s sagging as he heard the door slam. He threw the empty carton out, returning the glass back to the cupboard and trudging down the hall. He knocked on the door.

“Frank,” Knock, knock. “Frankie, baby, open up.”

He didn’t hear any sounds coming from the inside, so he decided to step in. A body collided with his, the clinking of metal heard over the sounds of surprise that came from Gerard.

“Holy shit.”

***

Frank ran as fast as he could, small feet slipping on the polished hardwood flooring. 

He needed milkies, Gerard just didn’t understand. When he has cravings, he gets insanely moody and angered.

Opening the door, he slammed it shut, walking to the nightstand and grabbing his surprise. He waited behind the door for Gerard, hearing a knock sound through the thick wood. “Frankie, baby, open up.”

Suddenly, Gerard burst in through the door, Frank pouncing on him immediately, securing both his hands in the handcuffs. “Holy shit.”

Frank turned him to the bed, pushing him backwards until his knees hit the end of the bed. Gerard fell backwards, eyes wide with shock, boxers tented awkwardly as he scurried up to the bed head. 

“You denied me milkies,” Frank pouted, crawling up the covers until he hovered over Gerard’s pale thighs. “I wanted milkies really bad, Mr. Way, meow,” He whined, pulling a harsh gasp from the man beneath him as he raked his sharp nails down his chest, raising some pale-pink lines. “And you didn’t give me any!”

“Frankie, I couldn’t, I don’t have any-“ The kitten hissed, leaning down and licking rough stripes along his semi-prominent v-lines. His tongue trailed down further, the wet muscle lightly tracing the visible bulge. 

“You do, meow,” Gerard’s eyes widened in understanding. His muscles visibly relaxed, cuffed hands lightly scratching behind the soft ears sat atop his head. A pornographic moan was drawn from the boy’s mouth. Gerard tilted his head back unintentionally, and then he felt one of Frank’s hands slowly trailing down his stomach. Frank was pleased that Gerard was only wearing boxers, as he slipped his hand underneath the fabric, taking Gerard in his hand. Gerard’s breath hitched, and he refused to make any noises that were louder than that out of some type of profound stubbornness. 

“In here,” he rubbed the shiny head of Gerard’s erect cock with his finger, flicking the flesh with the tip of his tongue. A rasped moan came from the teacher’s mouth, coaxing more sounds from the boy on top of him as he stroked the pointed fluff that stuck up from his hair.

He started rapidly kitten-licking the tip, observing that the colour of it was the same as his lips. He blushed at the thought, eventually bringing his innocent lips to wrap around the shaft, a harsh noise drawn from the man beneath him as his teeth lightly brushed the skin. Frank took a hint and withdrew his teeth’s contact to a slight scrape, instead of the harsh movements from before.

“Kitten, please, u-unlock me,” Frank withdrew his touch, pondering the thought over in his head before reaching into the drawers, pulling out a silver key and sliding it into the lock. The shackles came loose, clinking as they landed in Gerard’s lap. He tossed them aside, pulling Frank onto his lap by his ankles.

Frank felt teeth scrape his neck, moaning as Gerard managed to bite through the skin with his human canines. He withdrew, licking the wound just like Frank had done to him. Frank felt the same bond, he felt protected.

“You didn’t need to shackle me, kitty,” Gerard sighed out. “I would’ve just given you my cum.”

His words didn’t remove the mischievous glint in the kitten’s eyes, a gasp leaving his mouth as he felt the two of them touch… down there. A light blush fell upon his cheeks, rutting down lightly and revelling in the feeling of Gerard pressing against him. 

“Kitten, ah,” Gerard groaned, hands snaking around to his back, touch travelling downwards further and further until his touch rested on the boy’s plump behind. A gasp came from the victim, Frank pressing his head against the crook of Gerard’s neck.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah um
> 
> cliffhanger sorry
> 
> -D


	6. CoNcEntRaTed SiN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSIN

“Wait, kitty, stop,” Frank huffed with frustration, clambering off of the man’s lap and sitting on the bed in front of him. Gerard stood up, walking over to his chest of drawers and rifling through the contents, his back turned to the boy. Frank stood up, tossing off his lingerie and laying back on the bed, propped up on his elbows.

A gasp came from the boy as Gerard turned around, two items in his hand. The one in his left looked like gooey water, the item in his right looked purple and long.

“W-what is that, meow?” Gerard just giggled, moving towards the boy sprawled out on the bed. Frank whimpered but spread his legs anyway, exposing his tight pink hole to the man. Gerard growled under his breath at the sight, climbing onto the sheets and moving towards Frank, shedding his boxers on the way.

Gerard stuck two of his fingers out, Frank observing him cautiously as he squirted the substance onto the two of his fingers, reaching down to just below the kitten’s tail.

Frank moaned obscenely as the two digits pressed to his resisting entrance, slowly sliding into his tight heat. Gerard struggled to keep his fingers still, wanting to finger-fuck the poor kitten into oblivion. He mustered as much self-restraint as he could, slowly sliding them halfway out then back in.

A pleasured moan reverberated around the room, Frank’s small hand gripping around the teacher’s bicep. Gerard soaked in every noise, wanting to hear more than just quiet noises. He spread the two digits apart, a stifled yelp sounding out as his muscle tried to reject the abrupt intrusion. 

“Shh, relax kitten,” Gerard hushed, spreading the boy’s legs further apart as he scissored his fingers. Frank was so unprepared for what was about to happen. He deepened his touch, sliding against the boy’s inner walls, the lube aiding his movements in the tight passage. A moan came from the boy as he lightly brushed his prostate with his fingertips.

He withdrew his touch, Frank whining, tail fluffed up in agitation. Gerard shushed him, squirting more of the clear liquid onto the mysterious object. The cat observed it, the object a little shorter and thinner than his mate’s private parts. He blushed, a reluctant look in his eyes as Gerard brought the thing to his entrance.

Gerard noticed the look on his face, rubbing the inside of Frank’s thigh in a comforting gesture. He pressed the tip to Frank’s pink hole, pushing forward gently. The ring of muscle gave in, allowing Gerard to push in three inches.

Frank’s eyes screwed shut, a long and drawn out moan arising, bringing a pulsating feeling to Gerard’s cock. The boy writhed beneath him as he pushed some more of the purple object in.

“G-gee, ah,” Frank groaned, writhing and twitching, member doing the same as his body. Gerard smirked, pushing the rest of the five-inch purple thing in. Frank let out a deep breath, willing his vice grip on the thing to relax. “I don’t hurt anymore.”

The thing still didn’t move, Frank writhing and begging Gerard to do something, anything. 

“Anything, princess?” Frank nodded, thrusting his hips. The thing moved inside of him, Frank letting out a loud shriek as it pressed in places he didn’t know existed. His body sweat, a light sheen covering him as he shuddered.

“Well, you’re in for a surprise.”

Frank gulped, bracing himself. Gerard moved his fingers along the end of the dildo that was poking out from Frank’s abused hole. A small ‘flick’ was heard before Frank was writhing on the sheets.

“Ah!” Frank screamed, the object buzzing inside of him, in direct contact with his prostate. Gerard watched with arousal as the boy twitched desperately, eyes rolling back and cock twitching.

“Gee, Gee, harder please!” Gerard obeyed the command, pushing the thing in as far as it could go and turning the dial up. 

The boy screamed, leaking over his own stomach as his hole clenched and unclenched around the violet intrusion. His balls drew up against him as he came with a shriek, painting his own stomach with copious amounts of seed.

Cum dripped down the side of his member, Gerard watching with amazement as the kitten’s member remained hard, not yet stricken with oversensitivity.

“That’s right, kitty. Take it like you want to take my hard cock,” Gerard groaned, shedding his boxers and wrapping a hand around his own member after turning the vibrator to the highest speed.

Frank’s leaking cock bobbed in the air, the tip an angry shade of red. He screamed, hands reaching down to take his cock into his own hands, Gerard too distracted and aroused to tell him to stop. 

His large hand glided against his even larger member, precum aiding his gliding movements. His kitten’s back arched, dildo pressing against the bedspread and jarring against his prostate.

“FUCK, DADDY!” Frank swore, cumming all over himself a second time. The viscous liquid made rivulets down his faint v-lines, sliding down to the sheets and soaking in.

Gerard shuffled over, yanking the vibrator out roughly and tossing it to the bed, the sheets dampening the vibrations. He kneeled over his mate, knees either side of the small boy’s shoulders.

“Open wide baby, here’s your milkies,” Gerard gritted out, almost fainting from the sight of Frank’s pink lips creating a small yet perfect circle, an equally blushing tongue laying against his bottom lip.

“Kitty, f-fuck,” Gerard came perfectly into the kitties’ mouth, filling it up to the brim as the kitten sputtered, struggling to swallow the copious load.

Gerard managed a faint smirk, swiping some white from the corners of Frank’s mouth and pushing the remaining droplets into it. The boy managed to suckle the seed off of his mate’s fingers before slumping to the bed, leaving Gerard to wipe the drying cum off of his lower stomach. He tucked Frank into the sheets, sighing as he laid down next to the passed out male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSINSIN


	7. Heat And Sin And Did I Mention Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's run out of some very important pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I CAN EXPLAIN THE WAIT
> 
> i was showing my friend something on google and the window crashed and this chapter was behind it and she saw a sentence and im pretty sure it was the vibrator bit so i physically couldn't write because id cringe everytime i opened the window.
> 
> soz

It first started when Frank was walking down the street. He was wearing his regular attire, beanie and a hoodie, even in the heat, when he started to feel the weather more internally.

Brendon stopped striding alongside him when he noticed something was wrong. Frank was doubled over, back against the wall of the nearest storefront, making distressed noises. The older man rushed over to him quickly, uttering his name and dragging him into the privacy of ‘his’ alley.

“Frank, talk to me, what’s going on?” There was no reply, Frank stumbling towards his dumpster quickly.

“…I forgot to take my suppressants,” Brendon gasped, climbing over the lid and rifling around for the pill bottle. “It should be next to my dish.”

A noise of triumph came from the man as he located the bottle, the noise turning into a meow of disgust when he realised it was empty. Frank whined when he saw the distraught look on Brendon’s face.

“We need to get you off the streets before you start smelling. Hell, I might not be able to keep my hands off of you,” Brendon admitted. “I’m sure that wouldn’t go well with Ryan and Dallon.”

Frank nodded, barely acknowledging his statement. He began to tear at his clothing with his blunt nails, face flushing red as his internal body temperature rising dramatically. Brendon noticed this, helping the kitten out of his jumper and into his own. Hopefully that would mask the smell.

He led the distraught figure out of the safe confines of the alley, down the street and towards the safety of Gerard’s home. Brendon glanced at his watch, realising Gerard wouldn’t be home in an hour.

Frank produced the key once they reached the doorstep, giving it to Brendon since his hands were shaking too much. Once it was unlocked, both bodies piled in, locking it shut behind them. 

Brendon glanced out the window with the blinds pulled apart, a sharp scent proving his nose to be true; dogs, across the streets. They wore large trench coats to cover their tails but didn’t bother with their ears. They were always risky like that. 

The tallest one looked directly at him, Brendon squeaking like a mouse that just got stepped on, closing the blinds with a sense of urgency.

He guided the sex-scented boy to Gerard’s bedroom, urging himself to not lose control, the boy following after him as he made sure every window was locked and every blind was pulled closed. 

“Geez Frankie. I’m going to have to lock you in here until Gerard gets back. We’ll figure something out, just don’t wreck his room,” He looked at the frazzled boy once more before turning away.

Frank whimpered, flopping onto the bed in defeat as Brendon shut the door, dragging a dresser in front of it so he couldn’t get out. 

He laid down on the bed, dick hardening as a wave of warmth wracked through his body. He rubbed his crotch down onto the mattress, groaning at the friction that was sending shockwaves of pleasure through his entire being.

Soon, it wasn’t enough. Frank stripped himself bare, fumbling around the drawers as he looked for the purple buzzy thingy that felt so good. He found it alongside that clear stuff, deciding that he’d probably need that too. Gerard said it would make him hurt less.

It wasn’t long before he was pressing it into himself, the thing still turned off as his entrance swallowed the plastic hungrily. He moved it out, copious amounts of the slick stuff dripping from around it as he removed it almost completely before shoving it back in brutally. He moaned, chasing after an orgasm that just wouldn’t come.

He huffed with frustration, grinding needily into the bed as he shoved the plastic in all different directions, unable to find that spot that would drive him wild. 

***

Gerard came back home a little earlier than usual. He walked to the door, tie loosened around his neck, and opened it, stunned to see one of Frank’s cat-friends sitting on his couch, drinking straight from a carton of milk. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you got here, Frank, he’s-“

“Is he hurt, injured?” Gerard asked urgently, glancing down the corridor and quirking an eyebrow at the barricaded door at the end of it.

“No… he’s in heat, AKA super horny. He needs your help, otherwise someone else might come in and claim him and-“

Gerard shushed the frazzled man, walking him to the door and literally pushing him out.

“I’ll get some of his friends to come and watch the place, just in case someone tries something. Try and stay rational, the smell of a boy or girl in heat can be very overpowering.”

Brendon walked through the door, leaving after saying his last words. “Good luck, you’ll need to… coat him thoroughly for his heat to stop…”

With that, the man left, shutting the door behind him. Gerard rushed over, locking it and sliding the chain across. He tentatively walked to the bedroom, able to hear the moans and groans of annoyance from the end of the corridor. Undoing his buttons, he kept his tie on, undoing his belt quickly. Sliding the dresser to the side, he took a deep breath as he walked into the room.

His body froze up, hardening instantly at the sight. Frank was on all fours, working the plastic vibrator in and out of his dilating hole. 

Frank heard a curse from behind him, a whine coming from his mouth. “P-please, G-Gee, ah,” he groaned, begging the man to come and help him.

“Look at my little baby,” Gerard mumbled, shedding his pants and walking around the side of the bed. “All hard and horny, begging for his daddy’s big cock.”

Frank whimpered, presenting himself even more and arching his back, hand still furiously pumping the thing in and out. The room was permeated with the scent of sex. It was overpowering. “P-please,” he moaned. Gerard smirked, shucking down his boxers and roughly grabbing the boy’s wrist, pulling it aside and withdrawing the object from his entrance with extreme difficulty; his mate’s entrance refused to let go.

Frank turned over, looping his ankles around Gerard’s waist, successfully bringing their crotches together. It was too much – too good, too fast. Frank’s mind was whirring, lube dripping from him obscenely. Gerard wanted to lick it all up, but refrained – he could do that another time. 

“Okay baby, get me ready,” Gerard huffed, grabbing Frank’s hand and squirting some of the clear liquid onto it.

He gritted his teeth as Frank tightened his grip, encompassing his shaft with both hands. Frank smirked a little, subconsciously grinding himself down onto the bed. Once he decided that he was coated thoroughly, he pinned the panting body to the bedspread, pushing his knees apart.

Hovering over Frank, Gerard licked over the boy’s collarbone, earning a shudder from the boy beneath him. The older man suddenly bit him, hard, earning a strangled noise from Frank. A bit of blood leaked from the wound, which was quickly lapped up by Gerard. He hummed, the metallic taste spreading across his tongue.

“Are you sure you want to do this baby?” Gerard asked, control held back by a thread. Frank’s nod was all he needed, grabbing his own length and placing the tip gently against the boy’s ring of muscle. His brow furrowed with confusion as Frank’s hole pulled him further in, muscle grasping and sucking at the intrusion, begging for more. 

Gerard decided not to question the kitten’s anatomy, threading his hands through the boy’s hair and scratching against the ears sat atop his hair as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Ah, s-sir,” Frank groaned. Gerard wheezed slightly as Frank’s muscles gripped and squeezed at his cock, sucking him in further than he thought he could go. He attempted pulling back, resulting in being brought forward by the movements of his mate’s entrance.

“F-frank, you-“ He gasped out, forcing his way back then pushing his hips forward, drawing a loud and girly moan from the boy. Frank’s cock hung between them, hard and aching. Gerard decided to take it into his hand, stroking the smaller member as his own one ploughed into the boy beneath him.

Frank shivered, cumming all over Gerard’s hand as he screamed, muscles twitching and tightening to the point of it almost being painful, his member tortured. 

“Easy baby, easy,” He hushed as he regained his pace, thrusting even harder into the boy’s tight and abused hole. Cum dripped down Frank’s soft v-lines, his cock still hard on his lower belly.

Gerard slowed down to prevent himself from cumming so soon, resorting to small, torturous thrusts that left Frank sputtering for air, each breath forced out of his lungs by his boyfriend’s hips.

“F-frank, I’m gonna, ohhh,” Gerard gasped out, his heavy balls tightening against his body as he tried to delay his orgasm.

“P-please, Gee!” Frank screamed, cumming again as he twitched and writhed underneath the boy above him, heels digging into Gerard’s back to pull him deeper. 

“Frank!” Gerard grunted, cumming into the boy’s unprotected hole deliciously, coating his insides with copious amounts of cum. Frank sighed, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s seed dripping onto the bedspread.

***

Gerard was awoken many times during the night to his boyfriend rutting against his leg. The situation usually ended up with Gerard shoving two fingers in his lover’s hole sleepily, letting the boy ride his digits until he was satisfied. 

He asked for the next few days off from work, saying it was ‘family business’ and that he could ‘not come in until Friday due to technicalities’. His poor cock never got a rest, Frank forcing him to fuck him at least three times a day.

There were no breaks until Brendon decided to come back with his two mates, that was when the fun began.

It was no lie that Brendon’s omegas were attracted to his Frankie, it just got very inconvenient that the scent of his baby triggered the others into heat.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! ill introduce the protagonists soon.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> -D


	8. Brendon Explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon arrives... and explains a few things for a very confused Gerard. Porn ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT
> 
> THIS WEEK IS TEST WEEK
> 
> EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER AT THE END OF THE WEEK
> 
> IN THE MEAN TIME GO AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO BOOKS

“Fuck, Gerard, grab Frank!” Brendon yelled, struggling to sling in Ryan and Dallon as they latched themselves to the boy in front of Gerard.

Immediately all three of them began pawing at one another, Frank pressed between both bodies as both of Brendon’s omega’s crammed their lips against each other’s.

Brendon managed to pull apart as Gerard stared weakly, transfixed by the three of the soft-looking boys panting and moaning against one another.

Frank complained, knocking Gerard back to his senses. He held Frank back as Brendon ordered his quivering bitches into the guest bedroom.

“Sorry about that… they hopped in the car and- they drove and I-“ Brendon panted, doubling over with exertion. 

“It’s okay,” Gerard muttered, trying to will his hard on away. Brendon plopped down on the couch as Frank excused himself, running off to join the others.

Gerard sat next to Brendon. “So… Are there other ones like you guys? I know there are dog shape shifters…”

 

Brendon laughed. “There aren’t flamingo shifters, no. It’s limited to felines and canines. So there are werewolves.”  
“Are there any ones in the area?”

“No… it’s autumn right now, so there aren’t many around. But in winter, they all come here. So yeah, soon you’ll see a few.”

Gerard hummed, twiddling his thumbs as his mind bristled with unanswered questions.

“Will Frank… be safe now that we’ve mated?” 

Brendon shook his head. “Not really. You’ll have to watch out for dogs. They like to… take human mates.”

“W-what?” Gerard stuttered. His gaze darted to the window to across the street where a few of the shadowy dog figures were lurking.

“I know I shouldn’t have told yo-“

“N-no! Please, uh, continue.”

Brendon sighed. He knew he shouldn’t tell him. Frank would be furious.

“There’s this dog pack that takes human mates once they have mated with their partners. You see… every time the wolves come down to visit, they expect some kinda, offering I guess?”

Gerard did not like where this was going, observing how Brendon shrank down a little just from mentioning it.

“They take the mate and give it to the wolf. It doesn’t have to be one of our mates, the fuckers just take them to spite us. I guess we just have to keep our guards up once the first snowflake falls.”

***

Brendon’s mates finally calmed down, at least long enough for them to have a lengthy discussion.

“Gerard, now that you and Frank have completed your bond, there’s a few things you need to know about him,” Brendon mumbled, watching with satisfaction as Ryan clambered up onto his lap.

“Like what?” Gerard didn’t particularly want to know, mostly because of how horrible the things Brendon had told him have been. He splayed his legs out further, rolling his shoulders. They’d been horribly tense ever since he found Frank. Maybe he could get the boy to-

“He’s a part of the lunar cycle. It’s where his body’s decided he’s of age, and he has a mate, so he… links up with the moon and begins to follow its patterns.”

The cogs clicked in Gerard’s mind. “So he shifts on the full moon? Like a werewolf?” He didn’t like the sound of that, it sounded feral.

“Yeah, his body winds down with the moon… and winds up with it too.”

Gerard understood fully, knowing what winding up meant.

“It’s a messy transition. His heats become synched with the moon, his body… I don’t know, thrums with it?” Gerard nodded, understandingly.

“Anyway, we better hurry off. I have some rowdy teenagers to discipline.”

Gerard barely payed attention to the scuff of Brendon’s shoes as he rounded up his boyfriends and pushed them out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

His gaze that was angled at the floor was interrupted by two small bare feet skirting his view. 

“Mr. Way?” Frank grumbled, clambering into his lap and resting his face in the crook of his neck.

“You can call be Gerard, or Gee, Frankie,” Gerard sighed, snuggling his face in closer to the small figure. He could almost sense the blood pumping beneath the milky surface, surging in the boy’s veins. 

“Gerard… can I please you?”

***

Before he could stop it, Gerard was on the bed, watching as Frank crawled towards him, naked.

“A-are you sure you’re well enough to be able to do this, Frankie?” Gerard pondered, securing his hands around Frank’s waist and bringing him up onto his lap easily.

“I’m always well, Gerard,” He quietly shushed the man beneath him, pulling Gerard’s boxers down, letting the man kick them the rest of the way off.

Frank ripped his own underwear off by the seams, the pretty blue lace threading and tearing away from his gentle figure. Gerard always knew he had underestimated Frank’s strength.

“Wait, don’t you need to be prepped?” Gerard rushed, swatting Frank’s hands away from his pulsating cock.

“Sure,” Frank mumbled, leaning over to grab the lube from the draw. He gasped as both of their members brushed, his fingers fumbling with the lubricant before grabbing it and squirting some in his hands, skirting his touch against Gerard’s member.

Once he was sure that Gerard was coated, he lined himself up.

“Wait, wait, I need to stretch y- oh god!” Gerard cried out as Frank plunged down onto him, his unprepared hole stretching around his girth.

He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to prevent his hips from thrusting up. He failed, his hipbones pushing into the boy’s fleshy thighs. He watched with fascination as the skin rippled, jiggled alongside the shaky gasp that came from Frank.

Thrusting his hips up harder, Frank caught his drift, securing both of his hands flat on the taut muscles of Gerard’s shoulders. He lifted himself up, only to drop back down quickly, impaling himself, strained noises falling from his mouth. Gerard could feel every muscle twitch and strain around him, milking his cock for all it was worth. The glide of Frank’s entrance greatened as precum leaked from the head of the member buried deep inside of him.

“G-gee, oh, please,” Frank begged, rolling his hips backwards and forwards instead of up and down, achieving a better angle that hit against his prostate every time.

“You want me to touch you?” Gerard teased, bucking his hips up and using his hips to achieve shallow thrusts knocking against Frank’s sweet spot. “Too bad, cum like this. You know you can do it.”

A disappointed noise fell from his lips, transforming into a crescendo of high pitched ‘ah’s’ that turned Gerard on so bad.

Frank’s head fell back, using his strength to push back down on Gerard desperately, fighting and chasing after his imminent orgasm when suddenly-

Frank came, muscles clenching as his cock spurted across Gerard’s lower stomach, copious amounts of the stuff spreading across the pale skin as wave after wave of his orgasm came over him, blinding him and making him oblivious to Gerard’s own release pulsating inside of him.

Gerard sighed, letting go of his boyfriend’s hips so he could catch his breath. All too soon, Frank was pulling off, leaning down to clean his own release off of Gerard’s lower stomach. The side made the older man’s cock twitch one last time before Frank licked the end of it clean, laying down beside Gerard once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his skin.

Far off in the distance, way past the limit of Frank’s hearing, a howl resonated amongst the dense forest surrounding cold mountain peaks.

Snow fell for the first time that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed
> 
> plz comment i love the comments
> 
> -D

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> -D


End file.
